Aselia's Queen
by Fera V
Summary: This is a tale about two very unique characters and the story behind their love for one another. Although it centers around the two, every character gets his(her) chance in the spotlight, because you cannot ignore the chemistry (Touches many scenes)


**Aselia's Queen**

**_Disclaimer:_** All characters in this story do not belong to me; they're Namco's precious creations. As much as I wish that I made them up, I didn't, but that doesn't mean I can't play around with their personalities in this fic!

**A foreword from the author~**

_Firstly, this is my first romance fanfic and my first story from a guy's POV. Secondly, I used the original character names, which means that DeJap's 'Miranda' is 'Mirald' in this story, simply because the name is more unique and it's the actual name._

_This story follows ToP's storyline, but it is altered very much and, well, it is a romance._

_And one last point: Beer from Alvanista is very alcoholic, don't worry, you'll soon see why. If you're thinking this is another 'boat scene' fic, you're wrong, although there are some references. But now, enjoy~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aselia. Our planet. We, as humans that inhabit it, would do everything we can to protect it. That includes killing opposing 'villains' who seek to destroy it. As humans, we also do not think deeply about this villain's motives and perceptions.

Spirits. They knew, they hinted. Yet, as Origin informed me, they could not tell us outright, as it was against their rules to change our futures so drastically. We blundered on. Undine, the water goddess, knew, yet she helped us get to Thor, the advanced sunken city, in an oxygen bubble. She did not voice her opinions. I keep wondering if it would all have been different if the spirits spoke up. They did not.

Arche. She had suspected that Dhaos' mass slaughter was all part of a larger picture. Just one puzzle piece amongst the rubble. Arche was also a half-elf, simply partly human. I wonder, at the end of this adventure, if it was Arche's human half had spoken during our many debates. I decided that she voiced her opinions because of her elfishness. None of us, the four humans, thought about him as a person, we were selfishly hell bent on revenge. Arche, childish as she was, turned out to be much wiser that all of us.

When we realized what we had done – condemned a planet to a treacherous destiny, it was too late. Dhaos lay dead.

Cless Alvein. Once his head cleared up, he realized that the revenge he had released upon Dhaos, as a payback for his parents' death, was worthless; he withdrew into himself, feeling little triumph.

Chester only half understood what was happening when we stood near the Yggdrasil. I tried my best to explain it to all of them, that what we had done was right; our planet would have been destroyed if we had failed to stop him. I was interrupted by Martel.

The goddess of life told us that all Dhaos had wanted to do was save his people. Amongst them he was a hero. We had stopped him, thereby killing it. I could feel my companions' spirits sink, as anger welled up inside me. How could he have dared messing with those young people's minds? He had destroyed their homes, his servants had killed their families… anyone would have wanted revenge on such a man.

Family. Immediately, my thoughts jumped to Mirald, my love. She had waited for me in Euclid, always thinking of my return. I would come home soon. 

I would see her again.

Mint Adnade. Looking at the healer, many times, I saw her love for Cless shine through. Even though she tried to keep it hidden, it was a total and utter devotion. It seemed that only I witnessed it while she did simple things like walking, talking and even battling near Cless. Arche might have seen it too; many times I had seen her look at the pair knowingly. 

Mirald's image kept seeping into my mind. I remembered the first time I met her, when she applied to become my assistant. We were so young then, ten years ago. Like Cless, I was seventeen. Mirald was a year younger.

I had acted like an eccentric prince. On her first day as my assistant Mirald was given a week's work. She persevered, meeting my orders with the glint of challenge in her eye and an air of subtle defiance. Yet she never complained. I soon started to notice interesting occurrences.

My books often switched places when I was not looking, whereas my workplace grew even more disorganized. I finally realized what went on when I caught Mirald placing a Summons tome in the Spells section of the shelves. Her hazel eyes never left mine when she laughed.

I rebuked her, I cannot deny _that._

But at the same time I started falling in love, her tinkling laugh seeming to echo so many times in my mind. I fell slowly, for I denied my love. I shamed myself – I had no liking for women such as her. No. Before Mirald I had courted easy women, with large chests and curved figures. Mirald possessed none of those qualities; she could not possibly interest me.

In addition to that she liked to argue with me, which left me angry and fuming. However, I found it impossible to fire her.

Sometimes, she smiled, and I forgot the cheap women and magazines. There were many of them, but they faded and disappeared while Mirald stood out. During those moments, I only saw her mischievous face, not thinking of anything other than her.

We continued living together, her dating pale, dark haired men, and me… well it was rather obvious what kind of women I preferred. The shorter the dress, the bigger the cleavage, the better…

Waking up one day, I realized that I was twenty-seven, an old man already. A single old man, with nothing to show for his life except a bunch of scribbled notes on summons and some old love letters, their authors happily married by now. 

As I stretched out, a girl came in, not bothering to knock on the door.

No. Mirald was no longer a girl. I noticed that her features were more sharp and her figure more ladylike than it had been ten years ago. She had grown, just like I had. But, unlike me, age seemed to complement her.

"Get up if you want me to make your bed."

Her tone of voice was apathetic. Well, she had no reason to like me. I was old and I spent far too much time sitting at my desk, hands splattered in ink. I rubbed my head, standing up.

Not even glancing at me, Mirald tucked in the corner of my rumpled blanket brashly. Since I knew Mirald well, her tone and posture signified one thing: she was angry again. At what?

"Klarth." She faced me

 "Do you think that I don't find it the least bit offensive to find your open… magazines" she spat the word out, "lying on the kitchen table?"

I looked aside, having a vague recollection of drinking with Elwin at the Euclid pub, then coming back home and…

Mirald wasn't there yesterday. Somehow, when I was drunk, that fact seemed like a slap in the face to me. I remembered standing by her bed, bitterness seeping into my mind. She was probably having fun in some stranger's bed. It stung me that her belongings were so immaculately arranged, as if she had only been in my house for a couple of days and was planning to leave soon. I got angry and left my magazines open in the places she visited most, the kitchen, the bathroom… Mirald had always disliked those sorts of publications. 

Now she stood, hands on hips, glaring at me.

"Mirald, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I sighed, wearily. Why couldn't we have peace for once?

She blinked, caught off guard by my melancholy comment. Obviously, she had prepared herself for a heated argument. I was simply not in the mood for that. Brushing past her, I slipped into my library, feeling her astonished eyes on my back, yet refusing to turn around and meet them.

_Today is my birthday_, I told myself.

I should have been playing poker and having fun with my friends. Suddenly, I could no longer be bothered at all. The only thing I wanted from this world was impossible for me to receive. It was like seeing the crown on a King. It was there, but it was also unreachable.

I felt my eyes prick. No, I could never cry. I would not start now, I could not, I would not…

Mirald's voice rang across the room.

"Once again, you have a hangover. Don't sit there feeling sorry for yourself; it won't help at all."

My head drooped even lower in response. Stupid Alvanista beer refused to leave my blood - I was still slightly drunk. Maybe _it_ was causing the despair and uselessness I felt.

"Klarth!" Mirald snapped at me.

I signaled with my hand that I wanted to be left alone.

I felt her stare at me, trying to read the expression on my face, but it was overshadowed by my hair. With an exasperated sigh Mirald walked out of the room. Her bedroom's door slammed shut.

I sat there for a while, leaning against the wall, my head between my hands, drifting in and out of consciousness. I forced myself to open my eyes and groggily hauled myself off the floor.

I staggered towards my desk, then changed my mind: I was not in the shape to write.

I found myself in the kitchen instead, my head ducked in a large water basin. Having run out of breath, I lifted my head and gasped for air. It hurt less and my senses were more alert. Good.

Looking at the magazines through sobered eyes, I realized just how much of a pig I was. _Of course she found them demoralizing! How on earth had I come across a copy of 'Ifrit's Steamy Temptations'?_

*~*~*~*

My hand was on the doorknob of her bedroom. A barrier.

With a creak, it opened. No barrier was impenetrable.

"Mirald?"

She was sitting on her bed, frowning at me.

"Privacy, Klarth? Ever heard of knocking?"

Anger welled up inside me – how dare she command me so? Moments later, I looked at her and realized that her commands served her as a type of shield. She was not strong, yet her tongue was sharp. I wondered how many men were cowed by her remarks and verbal threats.

_Oh, Martel!_ I finally understood her. Mirald had come from an unhappy household, she had told me that much. Her father must have abused her mother, what if… what if the man had raised his hand upon his daughter? I clenched my fists, cursing the man mentally.

Mirald shivered slightly. No, she should not feel threatened, I would never hurt her. I had come to apologise

"Mirald, may I sit down?"

Silent, she nodded.

"Thank you." Breathing in deeply, I sat down on the very edge of her bed.

"Mirald. I realize that I'm a complete egotistical ass. From the moment you came here to be my assistant and until this very day, I have made your life unpleasant and dull."

A sharp intake of breath on her behalf.

"You tried to retaliate by placing my books out of order, disorganizing my belongings. I remember those days well. In response, I doubled your workload. I don't know why you didn't protest, or quit the job. You are a strong woman. If I was you, I'd have left Euclid many years ago."

I did not want her to see my face, so I had sat on an angle, so that all she saw was a profile of a face covered in messy hair. Glancing at her, I noted that she had relaxed a tiny bit, her body no longer as tense as it had been moments before.

"Mirald, you tolerated me. I don't know if this was because I provided a place for you to sleep in or because you had nowhere else to go."

Her breathing quickened.

"I don't even know how you've managed to live alongside me, but… I thank you for it. Without an assistant, now matter how argumentative she is, I would be lost."

I gave her another quick glimpse. She was frowning, examining her palms.

"And how did I repay you for all that help? I got drunk and threw porn in the kitchen, in the hope of spoiling your day!" I snapped, verbally rebuking myself, not her. 

My voice deepened. I was getting far more emotional than I had expected.

"Mirald, I can't understand why I did such awful things. I acted as if I was a god and you were a worthless rag."

She gasped and I ignored it.

"Mirald, the thing is – I am not a god. Nor am I a spirit. Like you, I am a simple human. A mortal. So why should I deem myself more worthy than others? Why must I offend and hurt you?"

My throat felt tight as I sensed the remnants of the alcohol act up.

"The thing I want to say is: Mirald, I'm sorry. I am truly, truly sorry. You may hate me now, but do understand that I deeply regret all the crude remarks I have made and my selfish nature. I will try to change but, Mirald, I do not ask you to forgive…"

My vision blurred, as I struggled on with my admissions.

"Mirald, please accept my apologies and move on… to someone who is worthy of an assistant like you."

A single treacherous tear managed to slide down my cheek. I was past caring. Strong alcohol always seemed to make me more emotional.

"Klarth, you're not the only one who is regretful." I startled as I found Mirald's face inches away from mine. I blinked my eyes, trying not to show weakness.

"I came to your house, only to decide to cause as much harm as possible in response to that initial workload you gave me. You had struck me as arrogant and eccentric, both of the qualities being ones I didn't like. So I harmed you with brash words, you retaliated, seeming untouched and uncaring. I continued my tirades… but I had never realized…"

She cupped my cheek in her right hand, a boldness I had not expected and turned my face towards hers. I was too surprised to struggle. Gently, she wiped my tear off. 

My heart beat faster. Mirald was touching me and it was not a slap!

"I… I felt that I should be offensive; I should protect myself from you like that, so I wouldn't get hurt." 

Her finger stroked my cheek again. I had the impulse to grab her hand and kiss it. Yet I refrained, for I wanted to wait until the beer had left my veins completely. 

"But see Klarth, the more I hurt you, the more pain I brought on upon myself. Today, when I saw you despair in that corner, I felt the same sadness. I don't know what the source of your mood was, but I felt sorry for you, sitting there, depressed and drunk."

She traced the contour of my lips, her eyes full of unmasked pain.

"I had often cried in frustration because of you, but this time I wept because of how your life and mine had become inane, excruciating… unfair."

"Mirald, don't be sorry. It was not your fault." My voice came back as a whisper.

"Oh, but it was. I had sought to get away from my frustration and hurt by inflicting it on others, learning that it had disastrous results. I am so sorry, Klarth. So sorry for everything awful I've done."

So this was it. It was all a big misunderstanding. I looked at Mirald, her face lowered and tears starting to roll out of her hazel eyes. To see her crying so openly in my presence wrenched at my heart. She looked so miserable, sitting in such a vulnerable position.

Gently, I stroked her hair. _Screw the alcohol. As she lifted her eyes to meet mine, I gave in to my impulses, drawing her forward, my lips on hers._

I kissed Mirald.

Her brown hair was so soft beneath my fingertips; I caressed it feeling so pleased, so full, so happy… Mirald's lips were smooth and warm as she hugged me, savouring our gentle kiss. I had never felt as elated as I had then. Mirald had poured out so many emotions and made our embrace mean so much more to me than just a quick, meaningless cuddle. Never had I encountered a female that had intrigued and enraptured my emotions in such a short period of time. As we withdrew, catching our breath, it dawned upon me: I was falling in love. 

Mirald did not stop holding me when our faces separated.

"So." I mused, "Ten years of hate for one day of love." 

 Mirald sat on the bed, her back against the wall, looking at me with amusement in her eyes.

"I've always thought you disliked me."

"I could say the same thing about you, my lovely Mirald." I paused as she raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed.

"At first, yes. Then you kind of… grew onto me, I guess."

I smiled ruefully. Ah, the irony of fate. So, mine had given me a birthday present. And with the wrapping still on…

Leaning back against the wall, I crossed my arms next to her. She patted my arm, giving me a warm half-smile. I took her hand in mine. All those years spent together and we had not even gotten properly acquainted. 

"Hello, my name is Klarth, and I'm very pleased to meet a beautiful lady like you."

I stretched out my other hand to her, nodding mock-pleasantly.

Her eyes widened as her eyebrows arched even higher. After a moment's perusal, she gave me a knowing grin and gripped my hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Glad to meet you, Klarth. My name's Mirald."

"Overjoyed to know such a pretty lady's name." 

The pretty lady blushed at my overacted gallantry, before sinking into thought.

"I'll be right back!" Her face brightened and she hopped off the bed. The door snapped behind her and left me alone to my thoughts.

_All those years…_

An invisible barrier had separated us from each other. An invisible wall had been built between us, each one of us laying bricks as we said more insults. 

But it crumbled.

I smiled, wondering what were the other surprises that Mirald had in store. Turning around to look into her large mirror, I noticed that there was now a bright sparkle in my eye. I was happy.

I was back, being my true, young self and feeling better than ever. I flexed my arms, delighted that they were still in good shape, even though I had not lifted weights for more than a month.

Before I could further stand and feel cheerful in front of the mirror, the door lurched open. It wouldn't last very long if Mirald continued being as energetic as she was.

"Klarth, Happy Birthday!" She rushed in and planted something on my head, obscuring my vision.

"What is it?" I groped around my head, my fingers eventually closing around the hard material as I took the object off.

I held it in front of me and could not help but stare at the most unique hat that I had ever laid eyes upon.

Huge and brown, it had wide rims that were accompanied by a tall, cone like upper half. Golden circles of metal decorated the strip between the lower and upper halves. The most surprising revelation were the strips of white cloth that hung from the inside of the hat, evidently mean for protection against the sun's rays.

Realizing that Mirald stood near, waiting and eager for approval, I quickly composed an answer.

"Mirald, it's so unique and… different!"

Mirald closed her eyes, evidently taking my remark as a compliment. Had she changed her dress? I was sure the one she was wearing before was brown, not emerald green…

"So you like it then? Me and Nancy made it last night!"

For a moment, I froze. Yesterday. Last night, Mirald was not in bed with some man, but creating a hat for me. And I, the arrogant bastard that I was, had gone on a drunken rampage. Truly, if she had forgiven me, then she was a rare, precious diamond. Silently, I swore an oath of love and loyalty to Mirald.

"Mirald, I thought you didn't care about my birthday! But thank you, I've always wanted a hat." I hugged her, surprised at how hot she felt.

We had our first civilized and slightly romantic dinner that night. Mirald did not hesitate to drink wine. I discovered that she had a surprising resistance to alcohol. She laughed when I mentioned it.

We were completely besotted with each other that night and had a fantastic time in my bedroom. I decided to thank the merchant that had convinced me into buying a double bed.

I have never forgotten those twenty-four hours. From misery to extreme joy, I had never even expected to experience so many emotions in such a short space of time. Yet I had, and Mirald needed to be thanked for that.

~*~

Things returned back to relative normality the next day. Me and Mirald still argued, but our euphoric grins and relaxed faces determined our disputes as jokes, not arguments.

On that day, my life was changed.

_Again.___

I rummaged through my 'Aselia's History' scrolls when I heard the front door creak open. I frowned – nobody ever visited this early. Maybe Mirald had gone out to get herbs; the shops did open early in the summer…

"Mirald? If you bought me herbs, then can you put them on the dining table?" 

I knew I was mistaken as soon as I heard a young male voice call out, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" I enquired, my back still turned to the visitor.

"Do you know where Klarth F. Lester is?"

So, he wanted me. His only problem was that I saw no harm in the occasional bout of playing around with people's minds.

"Why do you seek him?" A simple, innocent enquiry.

The boy then proceeded to explain that it was very important for him to find Klarth, because Lenios of Beladum village told them that the man could help.

"So we were told that this was his house."

A young female voice piped in. Two kids.

_Great.___

"Well, sweet thing, this is indeed his house." I remarked sarcastically.

"As you can see, we really need to find the man. If he's not in, would you happen to know where he might be?" the boy repeated himself, ignoring my remark.

I had grown tired of toying around with their minds. Besides, kids were more naïve than adults.

Smiling wryly, I turned around, holding my head high.

"I'm Klarth F. Lester. Pleased to meet you." My tone of voice made the last sentence sound mocking, which was the effect I was going for.

The brown haired boy's face blushed. His companion, a young priestess judging from her outfit, looked at me with wide, innocent eyes, then whispered something to him. Kids; when will they ever learn that it's rude to whisper when someone else in present?

The boy composed himself and faced me with a firm expression on his face.

"My name is Cless Alvein. I ask you teach me and my friend, Mint Adnade, magic."

He was such a polite boy. It was a pity that he had disturbed me and that I did not want to burden myself with useless students. It was also quite a pity that he was a human.

"First of all, my teaching services cost no less that 100 000 Gald, secondly, only elves and half elves can use magic."

I crossed my arms and boldly stared at him. Had he forgotten the fact that it was impossibility for humans to learn magic? Surely he had known _that_!

Cless scratched his head.

"But we don't have much money…"

"Then I'm afraid I cannot help you. Good day."

I turned back to my books, content with myself. Hopefully the bothersome kids would go away and play with some sticks instead.

They probably would have, if it wasn't for Mirald, who butted in gracefully.

"Klarth, stop being an ass! Why don't you get your nose out of those books and help these young people?"

She paced across the room, angrily, as I turned around with surprise.

"They're _guests! Can't you be _nice_ for once and grant someone a favor?! You can be so stupid sometimes!"_

She glared at me then addressed the two kids who now looked very uncomfortable. 

"I am so sorry – he can be such a rotten child." 

I gaped at her.

"Oh, I know! I'll introduce you two to a person that is _much_ nicer! A man like **_him_**… just won't do."

While the couple passed unsure glances between themselves, I moved up to Mirald's side, infuriated with her sly remarks. Did she need to make them when I was just thinking about what a great person she was?

"Hey, what do you mean, a man like _him?" My voice betrayed my frustration._

"Well see, Klarth, I'm a nice person. Saying 'a man like him' is better than saying 'uncaring idiot', isn't it?"

"Uncaring idiot?!" I narrowed my eyes as she nodded at me.

"Exactly. Shall we go now, you two?"

She was about to steer Cless and Mint to the door, when Cless decided to compliment me, unaware of it.

"But we need Klarth's strength no matter what!" He shouted.

"Strength…" I liked the sound of that. I smiled as Mirald rolled her eyes at me, knowing that my ego had grown a notch.

"Yes, we really need it." Mint joined in.

I stretched out my arms, trying to inconspicuously flex my muscles. 

"Hehe, well I don't know why you need me, but this sounds quite interesting… why don't you tell me what this is all about hm?"

~*~

We seated ourselves around the table, Cless telling me that he and Mint were from the future and me not believing him. They needed the magic to beat Dhaos. The will of the boy surprised me – he was very focused on his sole aim. I pointed out again that humans could not use magic and I did not look like an elf.

"My ears aren't tipped, are they?"

Mirald looked away, trying not to let amusement show on her face. Mint shook her head and said that Lenios had told them, that if they found me, he knew I would be a great help. Well, he might have been referring to summoning; maybe it would satisfy Mint and Cless.

"Actually, Elves are not the only ones that can use magic… I've been working on and researching a new way of magic. I call it…" I paused for emphasis. "The Way of the Summon."

Cless nodded, intrigued and Mint traced the carving on my table, obviously very interested too.

"And how would it work?" asked Cless.

"Well, see, spirits can also use magic. They're very magical beings, actually. I would be able to use their magic to harm enemies, casting it, summoning them."

"But he still can't use it!" Mirald hooted.

Oh, she was embarrassing.

"Could you be quiet, for once in your life?" I snapped at her. "Besides, I already know how to use it. All I have to do is contract with a spirit, then write the summon in my book… and I'll be able to use magic. I would have done so by now if it wasn't such a nuisance to get one. Spirits live in secluded places, you see. Away from humans…"

An idea sparked off in my mind. Really, I was just happy to stay in Euclid and not venture anywhere, as long as Dhaos' forces never touched me. But, if I helped these people, it would mean that I would finally be able to cast magic, become a summoner. I could accomplish my life's goal. That sounded good. 

Mirald seemed enthused. Her golden brown eyes grew serious and her pretty little face was a picture of intense concentration.

"Klarth, I really think you should help them." She said to me. Oh, how I wanted to hug her then…

"Please, Mr. Lester?" the frustrating little priestess's voice rang across the table, breaking my chain of wonderful thoughts. I ran a hand through my hair, deciding that I would help them, for myself, as I longed to have the spirit's contracts.

"Cless and Mint, right?"

They nodded, holding their breaths.

"If you guys help me _find the spirits, then I shall contract with them and help you on your quest." I proposed the deal._

"But, finding the spirits can be hard and quite tiresome, so you need to be prepared for obstacles. So, do we have a deal?"

Cless and Mint looked at each other for the umpteenth time, while I tried to catch Mirald's eye. She saw me watching her with longing and gave me a half-smile, which made me a lot happier.

"Of course, Klarth. We have a deal then." Cless agreed, and we shook hands. Then, leaning in and whispering confidentially, he asked me "So, uh, if you can't summon yet, then what can you do?"

Mirald, who was a great eavesdropper, hooted with laughter.

_"Absolutely nothing!"___

What on earth had made me hire her as my assistant? I gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Of course not, Mirald, I don't have any summons right now, do I? My darling, that'll change very soon." I said both sentences in a very cold and very disdainful voice. Mirald just laughed in reply.

Despite my annoyance and humiliation, I still refrained from using abusive phrases. I gathered myself together instead, and turned to face Cless and Mint, completely ignoring Mirald.

"Shall we be off?"

"Yes, of course." Cless replied hastily, not wanting to witness another one of our arguments. People tended to feel uncomfortable when I and Mirald hurled insults at each other.

"Go on then, I will meet you outside after I grab a few things."

Cless got up, helping Mint get off her chair. With a divine grace, she picked up her staff and rose in one fluid movement. The pair walked across the room and chivalrous Cless opened the door for Mint. They made an interesting couple.

As the door shut, I prepared to confront Mirald and tell her my opinions on her rude taunting. I resolved not to get too emotional.

My resolve broke as soon as I actually spun around. Mirald sat at the table, studying me with a sad smile on her face. Her large eyes brimmed with tears. I felt my heart melt as I forgot all the comments I was going to say.

I approached her and soothingly stroked her shoulder.

"Sometimes, I talk and my mouth thinks before my brain does, Klarth." She sniffed.

"There's no need to be sad – I'll come back home soon, as a hero." I leaned in, placing a comforting kiss on the top of her head. I couldn't bear seeing Mirald cry. Her thin hands circled my body as she hugged me tightly.

"I'll miss you." She whispered while her lips found mine. A few moments were spent savouring the closeness that we would not be feeling for a while.

I broke off our kiss with great regret.

"Cless and Mint are waiting outside. I should go. Look after the house for me Mirald, please. And don't let dampness seep into my books…"

I wiped off the little diamond that trickled down her cheek.

Suddenly, she laughed. I noticed that she had a lot of spontaneous mood swings.

"Oh, Klarth. You worry about the most mundane things! Go, and may the spirits of Aselia be with you."

Ending our contact, I grabbed my hat and supplies off the table, stopping at the door to give her a low bow, feeling pleased when I heard her admiration and ringing laugh.

I stepped outside, into the hot summer and the breeze of adventure.

"Let's go, companions."

Cless, who was leaning on his sword, daydreaming, and Mint, who was picking some flowers, turned to stare at me.

Despite my sadness at leaving Mirald, I tried to remain cheerful, beaming at the pair.

"Come on, Cless and…" I arched my back, hearing my bones crack. Yes, I really needed some exercise. "…Mint. We have a world to save!"

The healer and the warrior laughed at my remark while we walked out of green, sunny and peaceful Euclid, leaving Mirald and calm memories behind. But I had no doubts that I would return to them.

We began our long and grueling journey, seeing the effect of Dhaos in many places. After I had contracted with the Sylphs, we met Rhea Scarlet in the ruins of Harmel. We only found out her true identity after we had defeated Demitel. Arche had been possessed by a spirit.

I acquired so much power, contracted with so many spirits. The Sylphs, with their playful exuberance, Undine, the divine beauty, Efreet, fearsome fir djinn, Gnome, amiable spirit of the earth, Maxwell, the king of those elements;

Origin, a kind wise friend, Luna, Volt, Shadow, Aska, Chameleon and Gremlin, the most powerful of them all.

Arche was quick to put her magic talents to use, me and her casting spells and summons simultaneously, completely destroying all of the enemies that came across our way. We were impenetrable. 

Throughout the journey, I felt her respect for me grow, while the monsters got fiercer and far deadlier than I would have expected. Mint always healed the wounds that were inflicted upon us with her soothing Mana power, as Cless screamed roaring battlecries and charged to demonstrate his excellent swordsmanship.

We conquered many foes and acquired many allies. I was skeptical of their time travel theory, yet as our journey progressed I became more and more aware that Cless and Mint were not from the current time period.

They were sent back by a powerful spell, one that their friend, Chester, sacrificed his life for. I grew closer to the three, discovering more about them as they became more open, displaying their true characters. 

All of them had very different personalities. Arche, the half-elf, was very open and flirtatious. Yet it seemed that only I saw through her act. Inside, she was unsure and maybe even self-conscious. I was fairly certain that she had kissed a boy before, but she did not have enough courage to tell Cless about how fond of him she really was. I was probably overestimating her sidelong glances and longing looks, however, simply because I had not seen the chemistry that would soon brew between her and Chester, Cless' long haired best friend.

Cless himself was a sentimental young man, carrying Chester's broken bow in his bag, mourning the friend that he believed was dead.

Now Mint. She seemed to focus her attention solely on Cless which, I admit, made me feel slightly out of place since both girls seemed to ignore me as an aspect of romance. But I was not as concerned as I would have been, because I knew that Mirald would be the giver of the love that I'd ever need.

Mirald was my queen.

Mint always healed Cless first on the battlefield. I noticed that. So did Arche.

"Seems your cuts aren't healing very fast…" she whispered to me while I cast a summon.

Mint was in front, near Cless. Me and Arche has just defeated a Treant that had ambushed us from the back. We weren't happy to see that no attention was being paid to us.

"Young love…" I sighed exasperatedly while Cless gave me a thumb up as Efreet threw fireballs at the enemies near him.

Arche tilted her head and examined me.

"You're not old yourself! Lighten up, Klarth!"

I was about to summon Undine, the water goddess that was always a sight to behold, when a bright light enveloped me and the Arche.

When it faded, I smiled, glad to see smooth, unbroken skin.

We continued exploring Aselia and its many countries. Learning more and more about mysterious Dhaos, we traveled on foot and by boat to the many cities that were affected.

Traveling by boat has left some fond memories that are crisp and clear in my mind. They were interesting and entertaining times, involving cheap beer and Arche's dreams.

Obviously, Mint was too pure to drink and Cless kept her company, whereas me and Arche – who always underestimated her drinking capacity – had fun evenings.

Out of our mismatched bunch, Cless, the shy swordsman, was probably my favourite talking companion. Seeing his reaction after I asked him which girl he preferred was quite amusing: I had never seen such a bright hue of pink before.

He never answered; retaliating by asking me if Mirald was more than just my assistant. His question surprised me and, for some reason, I lied to him. Of course she was not my lover – she simply helped me.

Cless shook his head skeptically at that comment. I missed Mirald greatly. There were nights when I stared at my hat in muted homesickness, not wanted to talk to anyone.

I felt so old without her.

Soon enough, we were in the underground city of Thor, transported through the water by Undine with her oxygen bubble. Walking through the sunken city, my heart tightened at the sight of the metal structures that lay dormant, overcome with sea grass and fungi growths.

When we reached OZ, the stunning time transportation device, I was both excited and worried at the same time. Part of me did not want to go a century into the future.

Yet I had promised to stay with the group, helping them, so I stepped into the device and closed my eyes.

During time travel, thousands of thoughts passed through my mind, in what seemed like a few moments. Truly, traveling through countless hours of time was an unforgettable experience. I felt as if I was outside my body, observing the entire world whilst sinking deeper and deeper into memories and musings.

We stumbled onto the floor of Dhaos' room, and our villain stared at us, astonished.  It was our second meeting.

Cless' immediate action was to see if the long haired boy who lay on the floor was still alive. Luckily Chester was fine and urged Cless to fight Dhaos. 

So we fought him again.

We thought we had won when the rocks rained down as the structure crumbled. But we had not, and that infuriated both Cless and Chester. The archer joined us, not quite comprehending all the time travel and the processes we went through, nor did he know the entire facts of our journeys. In the end, I think he just gave up and joined us, even though he did not understand what was happening around him completely.

I guess we were a unique group. A warrior, an elven mage, a priestess, a summoner and now an archer had joined our ex-quartet.

Maybe it was our variety that had caused Dhaos' eventual downfall. It could also have been our sheer will and determination.

Arche and Chester always argued and fought over petty things. They reminded me of Mirald and me, somehow. Once again, I saw through the sarcastic remarks – the pair held an affection for one another.

Days flew by like hours. We time-traveled into the present, a further fifty years into the future where we got a wing pack that enabled us to fly anywhere we wanted, charged by Volt's energy.

I yearned for Mirald, her touch and embrace. Sometimes, it affected my concentration. Cless had to shout at me in the middle of some battles, so that I woke up from my daydreaming. 

I realized that I wanted to see her again, but our quest was not finished, so I could not go back. So I had to think up other ways of checking if everything was all right.

 My chance came in Ary, when Cless and Mint had gone outside the Inn to talk in the city where night reigned.

Arche had just told me off for grumbling about how old my exhausted bones were. Yet it was true, with all the love booming around me, I couldn't help feeling old against the backdrop of the young people.

Then I got an idea. Cless had used the Eternal Sword for time travel. Could I peek into the past using the blade? Would I see Mirald?

I decided to summon Origin, the being who made it, so he could help me with my query. So that I might see Mirald. Besides, I was fairly sure that he could use it to show scenes from the future or the past…

I summoned him and asked him if he could do that. He informed me that he could, yet showing events from the future to mortals was strictly forbidden. I understood that.

Arche was giving me questioning looks.

"What are you doing?"

I ignored her while Origin spoke on. Even though I had a contract with him, he could only show me the past once. I nodded, comprehending the full implications of what he was saying. I was using up my only chance to see the past, was seeing Mirald that important? 

_Yes it was._

I asked Arche and Chester to leave the room, as I did not want them to witness what was going to happen. This was solely between me and Mirald. 

"Why?" Arche asked, her young voice dripping with curiosity. "What are you going to do?"

"Come on, Arche. Don't you understand what 'private' means?" I shook my head at her in reply.

She crossed her arms, muttering.

"Why is _everyone_ trying to get away from me tonight?"

Chester led her out of the room, quiet as always, only a slight twitch of an eyebrow showing his annoyance. Arche gave me another questioning look, then stopped struggling and walked off, slightly miffed. Mentally, I resolved to thank Chester. He got me out of what would have been an uncomfortable situation.

Origin shook his head at the pair.

"So what would you like to see, summoner?" His piercing green eyes focused on me.

Quietly, I whispered my wishes of seeing Mirald again to him. I also asked if we would have any children. Truly, I was being quiet because I did not want Arche or Chester to overhear; I was not prepared for the group to know my relationship. I also did not want Cless to know, since he probably wouldn't stop badgering me about it.

Origin laughed loudly at my question and I cringed, looking towards the doorway. Arche could be eavesdropping behind it.

"Klarth, you don't need to be embarrassed about that! It is so very obvious, after all. You should be shouting it as loud as you shout my name when you summon me…"

His laughter subsided into a wide grin when I scowled at him. I didn't mean to, but I had. 

"Well, anyway, those were just _my thoughts. Prepared, summoner? Here we go…"_

With a flick of his finger, the Eternal Sword rose into the air and hovered in the middle of the room. Bright light emanated from the blade, as a large circle of black appeared to ooze out of it. 

Inside the circle, I saw a map of Aselia, and the view was closing in on Euclid. I realized that it was not a map: it was the planet from the past, from my time. A bird's eye view of Euclid appeared and moved closer as I held my breath in anticipation.

My heart hammered when I saw her, her skin now the colour of honey and her chestnut curls cascading past her shoulders. I wanted to be closer to her, but Origin shook his head at my longing look: I could not do that. It would ruin the balance of time.

Next to her sat a boy, one that was almost and exact replica of Mirald, except that he had my silver blond hair, not his Mirald's loveable curls. On the other side of the boy was a girl, which looked just like him, but older and more matured. I clasped my hands together with a very wide grin on my face. 

Mirald closed her book and gazed at the two.

"I think today's lesson is finished. You can go outside now."

The boy spoke, his voice very akin to mine.

"When will Klarth come back home?" He wondered. "When he does and beats up Dhaos… we will celebrate, won't we?"

Mirald answered with a comment that touched me deeply. I had never known that she had so much faith in the Summoner that was her lover.

"Well, he's strong like an ox and as smart as a snake… I am sure he is fine and he'll probably be back soon." Only I seemed to detect the note of worry in her voice.

The children giggled together, and ran outside with quick goodbyes and nods. I watched them go, proud of myself.

Mirald got up from the table and walked to the window, watching them. Then she bowed her head and mused aloud.

"I wonder where he is now… Please be safe, Klarth."

She closed her eyes.

"I will… I will wait for your return."

Her voice wavered, and she walked away, probably to her bedroom.

I marveled at her trust in me, and that we seemed to be so close, even though we were so far apart. 

_I'll be back, Mirald. I'll be back very soon, my love._

She might have heard my thoughts, because she stopped, her head up, looking around in surprise. Her gaze swept across the house and she seemed to stare up straight into my eyes as she beamed.

I had never felt such complete and utter joy. I stretched my hand out, snatching it away as I felt the icy substance on my fingertips. No, we were not physically close, if I sank myself into the image, I would probably die.

Mirald ran a hand through her hair and walked away, her face a lot brighter and happier. The emotions I felt were shown clearly on her face. Could she truly love me?

Was it love that gave her extra bounce in her springing step?

I was certain that it was, and I also knew that I loved her too, judging by the way I brightened up the instant I saw her.

The bright picture of my house's insides dulled and the black faded into thin air. The sword floated back into its place.

"Thank you, Origin." 

I tried to keep my voice level, but it was almost an ecstatic shout.

Origin gave me a knowing look.

"You know, summoner, you're not as cold as you seem at first."

I was puzzled – what could he mean by that? Did other people see me as a cold, uncaring man?

"No, no, they don't. Sorry, you misunderstood me." Origin leaned his head on one of his many arms.

"Klarth, I watched your face when you saw her. I have never seen any being's face brighten up so much in so few seconds, immortal or mortal. And it was genuine. You truly love her, don't you?"

He did not wait for me to answer.

"You have a heart that is devoted to her. If only I could love someone as much as you do… Klarth, realize that you've made a wise choice, and the girl must be truly happy."

I was bewildered and flattered by Origin's remarks. Spirits were not known to get emotional, yet he gazed at me with passionate eyes. Somehow, his look unsettled me.

Then, once I thought about it, I realized: spirits, although they were very different to humans and half-elves, did experience emotions that were very like ours. I decided that I would research the spirits' relationships once I got back home.

Origin broke my line of thoughts.

"Well, I've done what you asked me to do. Goodbye, Klarth."

As golden light enveloped him; his voice whispered in my head.

_Don't make any more mistakes, summoner._

"Until our next meeting, Origin." I waved at him and he disappeared with a final flash of light.

My mind still on Mirald and Origin's interesting sentences, I walked outside, into the night. Chester gave me an unreadable look when I passed him, whilst Arche opened her mouth, wanting to question me. The archer shook his head once in disapproval. Arche's mouth closed. She scowled at Chester as he gave me a faint smile. I was starting to like the silent boy more and more. He was the only one that seemed to be able to silence Arche.

The cold, snowy Ary night before the final battle was a melancholy one. Dreamlike structures wavered in the dim light, snowflakes casting shadows. The place had a nostalgic feel to it, causing both happy and sad memories to pour through my mind like silk, a watery, thin layer of reminiscences.

I would see Mirald very soon, and she would see me as well.

_I'll be able to touch your soft hair again…_

It had been many days. If time-travel was considered, more than a century separated us.

If I died while battling Dhaos… Mint would revive me, I knew she would. But if she died too, then… we would all die in the final battle and Dhaos would overcome his obstacles. The world would be his for the taking.

I shuddered, not because of the cold, but because of that chilling prospect.

It occurred to me that all the journeying we had done through countless dungeons and caverns would all have been for… nothing.

Well, I wouldn't let it be like that. Suddenly, I shared Cless' determination and enthusiasm. The snowflakes circled around me and I finally felt young.

One of them landed on my nose. As I stared at it, the snowflake formed into a miniature, winged, blue human body.

The air sprite winked at me with its light blue eyes.

"That's right, Klarth. Rid this world of Dhaos and his minions!"

I blinked, startled. Could the little sprite have read my mind? Could sprites even _read minds?_

It laughed quietly.

"Not really. But your enthusiastic thoughts are far too loud to ignore!"

Was I that passionate?

_Probably.___

"Ah."

The sprite glittered silver, smiling.

"I think you need not worry – you'll do well. All of you highly doubt that you'll lose. I am sure you'll win."

It crossed its arms and looked me straight in the eye.

"We air sprites live short lives, dissolving at dawn. There are many of us, and we're satisfied. But, see, the spirit of the air sprite is very lucky. Good fortune always smiles at us. I want to grant you luck, Klarth."

Before I could say anything, the sprite was gone, leaving an icy drop on the tip of my nose. As my fingers closed around it, the sprite's voice whispered faintly in my ear.

'Believe that you'll never fail. Believe in your strength.'

The icy drop would not melt in my hand. The sprite's laugh echoed through my mind, before I realized that the blue drop was its essence, a part of the sprite's soul, if not all of it.

The sprite's final words stood clear in my head. I would not fail.

On a whim, I rushed into the Inn and grabbed the Eternal Sword. I practiced in a dim, barely lit corner of the city, slowly hacking a young evergreen to bits.

My muscles tensed, not accustomed to such energy and frequency of thrusts. I ignored the unfamiliar pain and kept on stabbing, thrusting and slicing the tree, doing what I had seen Cless do to his enemies so many times.

I triumphed – I was now certain that I was not as old as I had made myself out to be. I was strong and I was fit.

With a spring in my step, I headed to back to the Inn, trying not to think about the poor tree that was now reduced to a tree trunk. 

I had not realized how much time had passed while I was practicing, until I saw that all my friends were asleep.

Mint and Cless slept on adjacent beds, their expressions calm and peaceful. The warrior's jaw was not clenched, and Mint's face was as smooth and calm as one of a porcelain doll's. 

Arche and Chester had occupied the beds on the other side of the room. The boy had stretched his ungloved hand out, towards Arche in his sleep, failing to grasp hers.

Yes, he liked her. Overcome with compassion for Chester, I took Arche's hand and joined it to his. A faint smile flickered over the archer's normally tense expression, whereas Arche breathed in deeply.

I fell asleep in front of the fire, relishing its wavering warmth.

*

The following day flew by so fast. Early in the morning we had bought supplies and sat through Cless' very fast, very emotional lecture about what we would do when we finally reached Dhaos. All of us nodded, and I smiled at his unmasked excitement.

The moment neared.

We had stood at the tip of the cliff, each one of us with his and her own misgivings. Ignoring them, we proceeded.

Surprisingly, Dhaos' new castle was not at all like the labyrinth we had encountered before. We rose higher and higher, reluctantly admiring the murals that decorated his walls. Arche wanted to fly outside and circle around the bright summer clouds. Mint, on the other hand, kept back from the windows as heights seemed to frighten her.

At last, the five of us stood before the final door. Around us, the floor ended abruptly, a step over of edge would take anyone deep inside the castle's lava caverns.

My friends' fear and anticipation was apparent in their stances. Cless stretched out a slightly shaking hand towards the door. This was not a good time to dishearten the group, but I had to comment.

"In case this… We do not succeed, I just want you to know that I've had good times with all of you, times I will never forget."

The group looked grim for a few moments, then, slowly, Mint smiled, followed by Arche, Chester and finally Cless. I put my hand over his, gripping the large door's handle. The warrior looked up at me, uncertainty apparent in his features. I felt like an older brother as I tilted my head in consent.

We turned the knob.

The five of us walked in, ready to face the ultimate foe.

Dhaos had accepted our challenge, thinking that he would bat us off again like annoying flies, but we were strong; stronger than him.

When the golden-haired demi-god fell, all seemed to be over. But we had underestimated him.

Wiping the blood of his chin, he grinned at us, a chilling and frightening smirk.

"You think it's over? This body doesn't matter to me… you fools…"

He chanted an incantation while his body rose and morphed into the most advanced being I had ever seen. Dhaos was now a robotic monstrosity, reminding me of the rusted structures in the city of Thor. 

I battled, but my mind was on other things. Dhaos could not possibly be human. No human could have been granted powers as strong and lethal as the ones he possessed. He was not a spirit, either, as it was against the supreme beings' law to interfere with the affairs of mortals like he had. 

Then what was Dhaos?

Cless delivered the final blow, after what had seemed like eternity. Dhaos feel again, the mechanic body condensing into his human-like form.

"My people… I'm… sorry…" he let out his last breath.

His shining locks were clotted with blood yet his face had remained pale and untouched. His blue eyes misted over and closed. 

Dhaos was dead.

"NO!" Mint rushed to him, her normally quiet voice loud and full of… anger? It was hard to tell.

She kneeled beside his form, Mana energy shimmering between her outstretched hands.

"Mint! What are you doing?" Cless bellowed as he reached out and pulled her away.

"It's just not right… for him to die like this…" Tears filled Mint's eyes. 

The healer's heart was a truly golden. She cared about someone who had inflicted so much evil upon the world… I tapped my chin, astounded at her kindness.

"Mint, let it go… He's killed many people, people that were very close to us, but now it's…" Cless' voice shook slightly, "…It's finally over."

He held Mint's hand, reassuring her. I had to raise an eyebrow at their closeness. It was normal, unless you included the fact that both healer and warrior were extremely introverted.__

_People change._

I rubbed my head, realizing that it was true: everyone _had _changed.

Shortly after Dhaos' defeat we met with Martel at the Yggdrassil. She told us the truth about Dhaos. My suspicions were correct – he was from one of Aselia's moons.

He had tried to gather Mana from our planet, so that his people would survive.

My friends grew grim, no longer elated with our victory. Looking at their sad faces infuriated me.

No-one, no matter who or what he was, had the right to mess with those young people's minds.

"He has killed many. Do _not feel bad. We have protected __our world, one which __he almost destroyed." I told them, still angry at Dhaos._

How could he not have realized the full implications of his actions?

We walked back to Miguel, and I was quiet, thinking.

To his home planet, Dhaos was a hero. And, unaware of it, we were the villains.

Still, _he had no right._

I clenched my fists and teeth, causing Chester to glance at me in his cold, calculating way.

It was time for two of us to leave. Me and Arche stood in the heart of Miguel, facing Cless, Mint and Chester, who was being even quieter than usual.

I felt sad when I looked at the ruins of Cless' hometown. Who knew what I would have done, had someone destroyed Euclid so ruthlessly.

Our group had embarked on many quests and missions, but those were finished. I would go home to Mirald.

Arche would see them again, since she was a half-elf that would live for centuries.

I would certainly be dead.

Cless was horrified when I voiced my opinions and Mint started weeping. 

The farewell 'ceremony' moved on.

I would miss them all.

Courageous and loyal Cless… I would never forget our amusing arguments.

I would always be grateful to silent, cunning Chester, who had helped me out of uncomfortable situations so frequently.

And Mint… I looked at her with a sense of pride. The annoying girl that had frustrated me in my house had grown into a serious young woman, besotted by Cless.

Beside me, Arche's body shuddered as a sob escaped her lips. 

After a final, reassuring speech on my behalf, I raised the Eternal Sword and prepared to leave, my heart tight, because I was sure that it was the final time I saw my friends. 

At the last minute, Chester spun around and shouted.

"Arche!"

She lifted her pink eyes to gaze at him.

"…Don't cry"

She wiped her tears off, "I won't."

"Arche I…" Emotion thickened his voice. "I love you."

_I knew it! _All that constant bickering was meant to lead somewhere!

"I love you too, Chester." Arche's reply was faint and quiet.

"Say that louder!" I nudged her with my elbow. These young people could be so clueless!

"I love you too, Chester!" She shouted at him.

Content with myself, I started chanting, asking the Eternal blade to take us back to our rightful time.

"I'll see you soon, Arche!" Chester yelled as a bright light engulfed us. 

Arche held onto my arm, afraid of being separated and lost during time-travel.

"In a hundred years…" Her answer a soft whisper, I was sure that I was the only one that heard her.

During that final time-travel trip we went through, portions of my life flashed through my mind, starting with the time I met Mirald, and finishing with the farewell ceremony.

Our quest was over.

We landed on a grassy field, just outside Euclid. I was lucky enough to land on both feet, keeping my balance by sticking the sword into the ground.

Arche, however, bounced a couple of times before getting up and rubbing her behind.

"So, it's finally ended." I rubbed my neck, relaxing the tensed muscles.

The little half-elf's quirky personality always made me laugh. I had shared many jokes with her, battling behind Cless…

"Yeah, I guess it is." Her tone held a melancholy note.

"Visit me sometimes, will you? In fifty years you could read a wizening old man some books, tell him a story of five heroes…"

"Oh, Klarth!" she interrupted me with her exclamation, "Don't be so pessimistic!"

"I'm being realistic, Arche." I paused. "Are you going to go inside Ymir Lake?"

"Yes. Seeing my mother again would be… it would be too great for words."

I knew how she yearned to finally be accepted amongst elves and not be treated like an outcast.

"And Chester?" I queried.

"Chester. I will wait for him. Even if I do have to wait for one hundred years."

Her lip quivered, but she remained standing, clutching her broom for support.

She was going to go soon. As we stood in the sunny grass field, I realized that Arche was no longer an immature child. Light wind playing with her shining pink hair, she looked at me with the intelligent gaze of an adult. Arche had grown up.

"Well, being with you has been such an enjoyable experience, Arche, but now we must part and go in our own separate ways. Goodbye, little witch."

She nodded quietly, turning around and starting to walk away. The tall, yellowed grass blades reached her waist. I observed her, wondering why she wasn't getting onto her broom and flying away.

Arche dropped it, turned around and ran towards me. I was absolutely unprepared for what happened next. She hugged me.

The little half-elf hugged me.

My mouth was still open in astonished surprise while she talked fiercely into my ear, her hands around my neck.

"Oh, Klarth! You've been so nice, so kind, Thank you. Thank you for helping me. All of us. I've enjoyed your company so much, I can't bear to part with you, any of you, _all of you_. But I must and I will. I'll miss you!"

I regained my wits and gave her a slight pat on the back. This was such a spontaneous action for Arche. And she was being serious.

"And Klarth?"

She lifted her head off my chest.

"Hmm?" I raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

She pressed her finger on my nose.

"No matter what you say, you're still not old. You don't have a single wrinkle on your exceptional face!" The old Arche winked at me.

"Thank you, Arche. I must say: you've surprised me."

She let go of me and shrugged, still grinning.

"I surprise a lot of people."

"Yes, you do." I said with a smile.

Her expression became concerned.

"But what about you? Do you have a love in your life? Mint has Cless, I have Chester…"

I decided that I would tell her. Really it was stupid to think that my love for Mirald should be kept secret from my friends.

"And I have Mirald."

"Your assistant?" Arche tilted her head, questioningly.

"No. My love."

She laughed at my passion and seated herself on the broom. 

"Well," she rose, so her face was in front of mine, "she's lucky isn't she?"

I laughed and waved at her.

"Goodbye, Arche."

She rose higher and blew me a mock-kiss. 

"See ya, Klarth!" 

Arche seemed to be overly happy. Never had she been as open as she was now. The inner child was playing up in the adult witch.

"Have fun tonight!" Was the last sentence she yelled out, prior to speeding out of my sight.

"Oh, I will." I said to myself, hurrying back to Euclid.

The familiar thatched roofs and gentle hills welcomed me. People I knew nodded their greetings to me, smiling at my return. They asked me to stay and talk to them of my many travels.

But I spared no time.

My hand was on my house's front door. After so many weeks I would see her again, in person.

_My love, my princess.___

She was not my assistant; she was my lover and future wife.

Silently opening the door, I tip-toed in. I stood there, looking at my familiar study, my many books and scrolls.

I heard a shuffle as she walked out of the corridor. I stared at her with adoration. She had not changed a single bit. I felt such love…

Her eyes widening, she clasped her hands together at her heaving chest.

_My _eyes must have shown all of my feelings, because my beautiful princess dashed forth and embraced me, giving my lips a passionate kiss.

She withdrew to catch her breath and I ran a hand through her brown locks, feeling the smoothness that I had wanted to sense for such a long time…

"I'm back, Mirald."

She pressed her head into the groove between my shoulder and neck, closing her eyes.

In every person's life, fate throws them a soulmate. Some spend their lives searching for theirs, oblivious to the most obvious. They live their short lives without ever finding one. I had found mine and I was not about to lose her. Me and Mirald were finally united, our bodies embraced. I did not die, I was here with her.

"I know. I've missed you so, Klarth."

_I had missed her too._

And I knew that nothing would come between me and her again. Dhaos was dead and the world was finally at peace. I held my love, my future Queen, in my arms.

_All would be well again._

"I love you, Mirald."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

**Final Note:** _And, this is the end. Now that I've gotten the whole Klarth/Mirald thing out of my system, I'm very happy._

_I realize this might have been slightly mushy, and that Arche seemed to be a bit over the top, but come on, it's Arche!_

_She's outgoing._

_I don't know if I'll write any more Phantasia stories, since this was the only good idea I had because I was annoyed at seeing no fanfics at all that centered around Klarth, and he's a very cool character. Also, Mirald seems to be ignored as far as fanfiction goes. _

_Well, I might have portrayed Klarth as overly sentimental, but ah, well. It suits the story._

_And, please don't forget to review! I really want to know what others think about this story._


End file.
